


Joints and Uncertainty

by vikasemenova



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larrystylinson, one direction - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikasemenova/pseuds/vikasemenova
Summary: Гарри Стайлс — головная боль. Никакой аспирин не поможет. Особенно если вы двадцатидвухлетний преподаватель английского, уважающий себя человек, у которого, к тому же, есть гордость. Определенно. Но к чему это, если появляется оно — кудрявое чудо с первого курса, с нахальной улыбкой и длинными ресничками.





	

Гарри Стайлс — головная боль. Никакой аспирин не поможет. Особенно если вы двадцатидвухлетний преподаватель английского, уважающий себя человек, у которого, к тому же, есть гордость. Определенно. Но к чему это, если появляется оно — кудрявое чудо с первого курса, с нахальной улыбкой и длинными ресничками, подрагивающими, пока тот невинно смотрит на тебя застенчивыми глазками. А ты, пытаясь поставить галочку напротив его фамилии в таблице присутствующих, нервно оттягиваешь ворот футболки (Луи не носит костюмы на работу — у него есть самоуважение), пытаясь вспомнить как дышать и, параллельно перебирая в уме уголовный кодекс, интересуешься — законно вообще совращать своего студента? Не то, что бы он собирался. Так, из праздного любопытства. Но на всякий случай решает спросить у Зейна. У него есть опыт, он трахает Лиама, своего преподавателя по правоведению, так что, должно быть, в курсе.

Гарри Стайлс — демон, который будто чисто случайно постоянно сталкивается с тобой в людных и не очень коридорах и, нежно погладив спину, все так же улыбается той самой наглой улыбочкой и невинно хлопает глазками. Демоническая смесь. И ты каждый раз, сломя голову, бежишь в преподавательскую попить водички, ведь вдруг обнаруживаешь, что у тебя вместо горла — пустыня Сахара.

Гарри Стайлс — искуситель, который совершенно развратным способом закидывает ногу на ногу на практических занятиях и ты пытаешься вспомнить собственное имя, что уже говорить о плане предстоящего занятия? Напомните, какой он предмет преподает?

И ты понимаешь, что тебе не устоять. Особенно узнав, что нет — тебя не посадят за решетку, но да — и по головке за это коллеги-преподаватели и суровый декан не погладят. Но в таком то случае, кому какое дело? И ты, спустя несколько недель (да, Луи продержался не долго), вечером обдумываешь стратегию вместе с Зейном, затуманенным от травки мозгом. А что, преподаватели тоже люди. Особенно такие, как Луи: юные, отблески юношеского бунтарства навечно застыли в аквамариновом цвете смеющихся глаз; такие, которые плюют на правила, обув парочку поношенных Вансов и натянув на себя безразмерную, но такую уютную толстовку и, взлохматив и без того лохматые волосы (может он тусил всю ночь, как знать), закидывает на плечо рюкзак и бодрыми шагами направляется на пары.

Так что, если он и выкурит изредка пару косяков, то это его дело.

И да, Зейн просто незаменим, если вдруг нужно втемяшить крошечному голубоглазому упрямцу идти и добиваться своего зеленоглазого чуда, которое каждую пару поедает своего преподавателя глазами, внимает каждому слову.

И Луи, вроде бы, соглашается.

Решает сделать шаг, а то не хватало еще быть тем, кого пригласят. Может быть, Луи немножечко старомодный. И да, если вам этого еще не говорили, то у него есть гордость.

И, может быть, он собирается с духом чуть дольше, чем рассчитывал Зейн, может, это занимает у него целую неделю потеющих ладошек и искусанных губ, но вполне возможно, что он, все-таки, приглашает Стайлса на свидание, до побеления в костяшках сжимая лямку собственного рюкзака.

И зеленые глаза того загораются от счастья, если такое вообще физически возможно. Смотря на парня, создается впечатление, что да. Вполне. И он, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, соглашается, потому что ну сколько можно?

— С радостью, — отвечает Гарри, засовывая руки в карманы и смешно морща нос.

У них все получится, не так ли?

 

***

 

Гарри дожидается, пока последний студент покинет аудиторию, подходит к двери и запирает ее на ключ. И затем плавно приближается к сидящему за столом парню, выжидательно смотрящего на него, и аккуратно присаживается на краешек стола.

— Что прямо здесь? — удивленно вскинув бровь, вопрошает шатен.

— А почему бы и нет? — пожимает плечами парень. — Ну давай же, Луи. Сегодня пятница, все разбрелись по домам. Я хочу немного расслабиться.

— А вчера тебе не хватило? — будто не понимая, ухмыляется Луи, лукаво приподнимая уголки губ.

— По-особенному расслабиться. Ты же сам говорил, что тебе не помешает, — терпеливо отвечает Гарри. — Да и мне тоже, я ведь вижу, что ты что-то задумал.

— Все что угодно для моего котика, — переводит Луи тему.

— Люблю, когда ты меня так называешь, — чуть не промурлыкал Гарри и протянул руку: — Я раскурю.

Луи достает ключ из внутреннего кармана джинсов и опирает нижний ящик письменного стола, доставая маленький аккуратный сверток и вручает его сидящему напротив парню. Тот принимает его, попутно выуживая из кармана узких брюк зажигалку.

Зажимает косяк меж зубов и медленно раскуривает, пуская дым в легкие и задерживает его.

Луи с усмешкой наблюдает, как розовые губы обхватывают сверточек и произносит:

— Не поделишься?

Гарри только этого и ждет, поднимается со стола и плавно подходит к парню. Хватает за спинку стула, разворачивает кресло и, раздвинув ноги, усаживается тому на колени и хватает за подбородок. Наклоняется ниже и впускает колечки дыма сквозь приоткрытый рот Луи, едва касаясь своими губами чужих, таких мягких и любимых. Не имея никакого желания сдерживаться, Гарри впивается в его губы жестким поцелуем, проникает языком в рот, чувствуя, как по телу разливается опьяняющее чувство эйфории от наркотика и парня напротив. Убойная комбинация.

Они с упоением целуются, исследуя тела друг друга. Луи проникает юноше под рубашку, проходится подушечками пальцев по животу, чувствуя, как тот сжимается от касаний, оглаживает бока, царапает спину, а Гарри, зажав косяк в одной руке, закидывает руки тому на плечи и потирается задницей о промежность Луи, вырывая его стон и запрокидывает голову, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Когда они, наконец, отрываются друг о друга, Луи шепчет:

— Давай по последней.

Гарри проделывает то же самое, затем тушит косяк и отбрасывает, решая, что на данный момент достаточно, ведь он с самого утра не помнит себя от возбуждения, а травка лишь усилила этот эффект. Он чувствует, как его внезапно хватают за шею и впиваются в нее поцелуем.

— Мы такие нетерпеливые, мистер Томлинсон?

— Знаешь, как тяжело, когда ты проводишь лекцию для группы твоего парня? Мне почти жаль, что мистер Диккинс заболел, — рычит Луи, оставляя засосы на бледной коже парня. — Ведь так тяжело было сконцентрироваться, когда перед глазами постоянно мелькал твой грязненький ротик, мм? — продолжает шептать он сиплым голосом, сжимая упругие бедра.

Гарри стонет от таких слов, он просто обожает, когда Луи так говорит и подается вперед, закусывает мочку уха и попутно шепчет:

— Грязный ротик, говоришь? — и ловко соскальзывает из объятий Луи, становится перед ним на колени, хватая за бедра.

Луи стонет, запрокидывая голову в предвкушении охренительного оргазма: Стайлс действительно знает в этом толк. Гарри, будучи в игривом настроении, неторопливо проходится руками вдоль внутренней стороны его бедер, задевая довольно заметный стояк своего парня, вызывая у него наполовину недовольный стон:

— Не смей дразниться, Стайлс.

— Даже и не думал, мистер Томлинсон, — ехидно отвечает Гарри, зная, что, на самом деле, Луи любит, когда его дразнят, доводят до исступления, так что он поднимается ладонями ему на живот, задирает футболку и прижимается ртом к мягкой коже, засасывает и покусывает ее, спускаясь ниже, до кромки брюк. Поддевает пальцами пуговку и расстегивает ее. Расправившись с замком, он произносит:

— Помоги мне, милый.

И Луи приподнимает бедра, позволяя Гарри приспустить его джинсы вместе с боксерами.

— Какой красивый, — удовлетворенно шепчет Гарри каждый раз, не в силах скрыть восхищение.

Луи хихикнул, понимая, что это сейчас совсем не к месту, но они делают что хотят, кого это волнует? Гарри облизывается и глядит вверх на Луи изумрудными глазами, удовлетворенно отмечая, что тот уже почти разрушен, хотя Гарри еще ничего не делал. Гарри исправляет это, склоняясь к его бедрам и проводит языком аккуратную полоску по всей длине, слыша, как сверху доносится утробный стон, эхом разносясь по пустой аудитории. Проделав так еще несколько раз, он несильно засасывает головку, просто пробуя на вкус. Восхитительно.

— Гарри… — шепчет шатен, хватаясь тому за кудрявые волосы, побуждая к действию, и Гарри повинуется.

Максимально расслабив горло, насаживается на член до упора, пока головка не упирается в горло. Луи шипит от чувства полнейшего удовлетворение, которое моментально прошибает его, покалывающим чувством отдаваясь в пальцах и он сильнее сжимает мягкие локоны и тянет их, зная, как сильно Гарри это нравится. Тот мычит, вибрация придает дополнительную стимуляцию и Луи зажмуривает глаза, приоткрывая рот в немом стоне.

Продолжая ритмично двигать головой, Гарри втягивает щеки, обводит языком каждую венку и от чувства этой невероятной теплой узости у Луи окончательно сносит крышу. Он чувствует, что уже близко, Гарри тоже это чувствует, поэтому запускает руку себе в штаны и начинает надрачивать в одинаковом темпе с движениями своего рта. Еще несколько движений руки и губ, хриплых вздохов и оба кончают бурно и ярко, каждый раз как впервые, с именами друг друга на губах (ну, Гарри по мере возможности).

Гарри проглатывает все до последней капли, встает и отряхивает коленки, пока Луи застегивает джинсы, затем садится на стол, притягивая кудрявого в свои объятия и целуя в распухшие и еще более красные, чем обычно, губы, не позволяя выровняться сбившемуся дыханию.

— У тебя самый лучший ротик в мире, Стайлс, — мурлыкает Луи.

— А вы очень талантливый преподаватель, — отвечает Гарри получает легкий пинок в ребра.

— Радуйся, что не завалил тебя сегодня, — усмехается Луи.

— По-моему, я все отработал, — отмахивается Гарри, проводя носом тому по шее, вдыхая запах. Мм, пахнет травкой и сексом.

Они любят иногда побаловаться травкой, но только в порядке исключения, ведь у Луи есть повод и нервы ему еще пригодятся. У них получилось, как видите. Возможно, уже целых три года получается и, если Луи сегодня собирается сделать ему предложение, то тс-с, никто не должен об этом знать.


End file.
